


My dress is my mask and my shield

by gothfoxx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Trans!John, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for herimperiouscrockercension/eightfishfingers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John wasn’t sure about this, he had only known this Dave character for a few months and they’d only had cyber-dates before. There were a lot of questions floating around John’s head, what if he is a no show? What if he thinks I’m boring? Maybe he will turn out to be a shnooz-nozzle! He took a deep breath and reminded himself that Dave was no flake and if he thought someone was boring he wouldn’t bother with a date. Taking out the plastic hangy thing that dry cleaners put stuff in to keep dust off John took out a plain blue dress that had once belonged to his grandma, Jade, which is also what John went by now a days. The dress fit nicely except that Joh-Jade was flat chested and was not expecting that to change anytime soon. The push-up bra he tried was a little too big and stuffing the dress with tissues like in his favorite movies just looked cheesy. It looked like Jade was going to have to go all-natural for this.

  
 

Dave was just on time and he looked dashing in his red tailored suit and sunglasses he bought cause Jo-Jade said they looked cool. Dave raised his eyebrow but didn’t say a word as he walked Jade to his car but Jade saw it and the worries started to come back. ‘What if he thinks I’m a freak?’ and ‘He hates me, I know it’ rang in her head. Dave had on some of his own music playing and neither he nor Jade spoke until they got to the movies.  
“What do you want to see?” Dave asked while busily looking at the showing times. Jade looked at the listings and saw that the new Nic Cage movie was playing that the theater. “Do you mind if we see that one?” she said pointing at the poster that hung on the ‘NOW PLAYING’ wall. Dave nodded and went to buy the tickets while Jade grabbed some popcorn and sodas. “Look at that fag!” a guy in the back of the line shouts. “Yeah what the fuck is a freak like him doing here? Probably on a date with another loser fag.” His presumable friend replies. Jade tries to block out their teasing and bullying but it still hurts her feelings and makes her worry that Dave might just leave.

 

With popcorn in hand Jade walks over to meet Dave so they can go find seats but as she nears her feet catch on some(one)thing and she starts tumbling down. In a blink of an eye Dave is there all heroic and shit, catching the damsel and the salty snacks. “Ha you were right the freak is with a loser, what you couldn’t find an ugly chick so you started dating brad wanna bes?” the first guys jeered. “Take it back” Dave rumbled. “Oh so you’re not a loser? You’re just gay?” the second guy laughs. Jade doesn’t even see Dave’s hand move but she went from kinda dangling from Dave’s arm to hold the snacks again while Dave wrung the second asshole’s neck. “Apologize to the lady you butt-wipe.” Dave all but growls. “S-sorry, ma-mam” the jerk mutters staring at the hand around his throat.

 

That didn’t play over so well with security and as a result Dave and Jade got kicked out. Jade looked at Dave, he looked pissed. “I’m sorry.” She said and he looked up from his death glare at the ground in confusion. “Why are you sorry? Those cum-crusters were the ones that started it, you didn’t do anything.” Jade looked down. “But you wouldn’t have had to do that if I wasn’t a freak.” She sniffled and rubbed one of her arms in embarrassment. Dave put his hand on her shoulder, “You’re not a freak, you’re beautiful and anyone that can’t see that is a blind dog-humping idiot. Let’s blow this joint and just hang at my place, get away from all this lameness.”  
Dave’s place was a dorm room he shared at the local college where he was studying ‘music history’ and ‘art in media’. It was small and his roommate was a guy that swore a lot and yelled profusely but it was a lot nicer(less hostile) than the theater was. Kosret or Karkat as Dave calls him is loud be for the most part keeps to himself as Dave and Jade watch crappy campy movies on Netflix. After an especially lame one Karkat leaves saying, “I HAVE A TEST TOMORROW AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS CHILL WITH YOUR MATESPRITSHIP!” and slamming the door after his self. “What’s a matespritship?” Jade asks but Dave just shrugs and clicks on the next movie.

 

After about four or five movies Jade started to get sleepy but she was having such a great time just hanging with Dave she didn’t say anything until she opened her eyes. There was a blanket over her and it was starting to get light outside the window. ‘Oh no, I slept here.’ She gasped to herself. She looks around but neither Dave nor Karkat are there, a note is taped to the laptop on Dave’s side of the room. “Went out for pizza and waffles, be back before sunrise. – Dave&KASRET” Jade folds the blanket and sets it on the bed beside her, it was almost 5:00 am and the sun was starting to peek over the campus. ‘Didn’t the Karsetcat guy have a test? Why did they leave? Was I making them uncomfortable?’ Jade thought as she tried to flatten the wrinkles that had formed on her dress. Just then the door opens and Jade jumps a bit in surprise. Dave pops his head in, “Morning sleeping beauty, ready for a feast meant for a queen, I mean a royal Queen not, never mind” He looks down as he offers Jade a box that smell like tomato sauce and maple syrup. Karkrap or whatever comes in munching on a crispy waffle smothered in butter and sausage. ‘Eww’ Jade thinks as the dude just crams the whole thing in his mouth chew a few times before dry swallowing and burping. “Dude not cool, lady in the room” Dave mutters elbowing his buddy. “ORRY I DIDN’T KNOW WE HAD TO BE ALL KNIGHTLY IN FRONT OF YOUR MATE, NEWS TO ME!” The Kathert guy says dropping dramatically onto his bed and promptly crashing from the all-nighter.

Once the tasty treat of cold pizza and warm waffles was consumed Dave asks if Jade is ready to go home. With a nod Jade agrees that it’s probably time to head home, her dad would kill her if he found out she spent the night at a guy’s place. The ride home is much more pleasurable that the ride the day before. They talk about the crapy movies they watched last night and Jade doesn’t even notice that they arrive until Dave turns off his car. “Thanks for the best evening ever.” She says looking away from Dave nervous about his response. He smiles, “Yeah we’ll have to do it again soon.” She looks at him and doesn’t see any sarcasm so she also smiles. “That would be super.”


	2. note to those who asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally got some time

so ill get to work on this after esperona week, i know this has taken FOREVER but i was having i hard time finding my groove, please be patent. <3


End file.
